Eat, Sleep, Hunt
by lifexintechnicolour
Summary: One Tree Hill/Supernatural Crossover. More SPN than OTH. (Warning: Cheesy in parts) Meet Bentley, hunter of the supernatural. Only has room for one girl in his life, his sister. Until he meets a girl in a bar and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

January 15th, 2010 – 2:08 pm

"_**Today, I met this girl. She seemed amazing, she was everything you want in a person, she was beautiful. Smart. Even made me laugh and sometimes, that's hard to do and when I first saw her... She kinda took my breath away..."**_

Walking into the bar, his hands pressed against the doors and flung them open. The bar was empty, dark, dull and full of probably yesterday's drunks. Walking slowly over to the bar was a confident, tall, dark haired man. The type of guy you see all the girls over in movies, but this wasn't a movie, this was real. Hooking the bar at the bottom of the stool with his foot, Bentley pulled the stool out and sat down, staring at all the liquor that stood proudly on the shelf in front of him. _"Hey, Can I get you something to drink?" _The bartender asked him in a soft, velvety voice. _"Yeah, erm, can I get a whiskey on the rocks?" _Sitting there, he carefully watched the bartenders every move. When she'd poured the whiskey, he watched as it slowly rolled down the sticky blocks of ice sat in the bottom of the glass. Wrapping her fingers around the glass, she slammed it onto the wooden bar and slung it down to the other end of the bar where he sat. Sticking his hand out, the glass slammed against his palm and his fingers wrapped around it, bringing the glass up to his lips he pressed it to them and poured it down his throat. He sighed in slight happiness as he felt the alcohol burn as it slid down the back of his throat. Moments later, he heard a creak at the door and being the curious person he was, he placed his glass back on the bar and turned his head in the direction of the door.

As the door opened a slim, petite figure stood in the doorway. The shadows covered her body so her face wasn't at all visible. Her feet moved and she emerged from the shadows, she had dark brown hair that grazed her shoulders. Bentley swiftly moved his head, as if he wasn't looking. He was and he was glad that he did. Seeing her reflection from the mirror that sat along the back of the bar, he noticed she was walking closer, he felt nervous. Why on earth did he feel nervous? He didn't even know the girl. _"A beer, cold." _She demanded. That was kinda hot. The bartender nodded in her direction and went to the other end of the bar. The girl was a mystery to him and his eyes wandered in her direction every few seconds, he wanted to know more, she was silently enticing like that. She sat down on the bar stool next to him and smiled in his direction. Bentley smiled back, not making it look suspicious that he was looking at her. Somewhat admiring her. _"Hey. Excuse me for being so upfront, but I'm kinda new to these parts, I don't suppose you know your way about?" _She asked in a soft tone of voice. The bartender then came over with her beer and handed it to her. _"Sorry about the wait..." _She apologised. The girl then slapped a few dollars into the bartenders hand. Looking at the woman next to him, Bentley shook his head softly _"No, I don't I'm sorry. I'm kinda new here too..."_ His eyes glanced down at his watch, he saw the time. Then a vibration came from his jeans pocket, his cell phone. Ben's fingers clasped the top of it as he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open _"I've got to get this, do excuse me."_ He said to the woman, she nodded her head showing him that she acknoledged his excuse and swigged her beer. Turning on the stool and put the cell to his ear _"Hey Kinz.. Yeah, I am. In a bar? Fuckin' hell. I thought you said you were gonna get it done with then get out? Right, I'll be there.. soonish." _Hanging up, he put the phone back in his pocket and turned back in her direction. _"Sorry about that, you were saying?"_

About half an hour passed and it felt like ten minutes, time fly's when you're having fun, right? Bentley's eyes caught the clock and if this were a cartoon, his eyes would pop out of his head in shock. _"Im sorry, I really have to go... My sister, is in the middle of a crisis and I told her, I'd get there as soon as I could."_

"_It's really fine, I'm not all about hanging around when you got things to do..." _She trailed off.

"_I'll be seeing you.." _Bentley said as he stood up and pushed his stool against the bar. _Give her your number, give her your number._ He thought, but he didn't. Heading towards the door, he glanced back in her direction. As he pushed the door open, the sunlight hit his face and he smiled. He just met a great girl, but he didn't leave her his number, what was he thinking? He should have left it for her. And her name, he didn't even get her name. In a small rush, he wandered back in and walked up to her. _"I'm sorry, I didn't even catch your name..."_

"_The name's Haleigh." _She stated and he smiled

"_Beautiful."_

"_What about your name, mystery man?"_

"_Mystery? Me? Okay. Name's Bentley."_

"_Bent-Lee." _She sounded it out with a gleeful smile on her face

"_Yeah, Bentley."_

"_I like it."_

"_I'm glad."_

Smirking, he looked at the bar which wasn't being tended and leant over and grabbed a pen and paper, Ben then scribbled an only just legible number and handed it to Haleigh. _"Here's my number. Call me whenever." _He smiled and then moved, looked at her and headed for the door again _"Like I said.. I'll be seeing you."_

"_What makes you so sure you will?" _She whispered discreetly, he heard but acted like he didn't hear. _"Instincts." _Bentley whispered to himself.

As he wandered back outside, a smile of accomplishment spread across his face, it'd been a while since he'd done anything like that. Her quirkiness really struck him. It was most definitely one of her strong points. Staring around the small, ghoulish town, he looked for his car. Reaching it, he climbed in, one foot after the other and took a seat. Staring out the front window and wrapped his hands around the steering wheel. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Haleigh emerge from the bar and turned his head discreetly before feeling his cell once again it from his pocket, he flipped it open and answered _"Hello?"_

"_Bentley?" _He heard coming from the other end of the phone. He then looked at Haleigh and noticed she had her cell to her ear _"It's Haleigh. You said call whenever, so I'm calling... now." _She said and a smile spread across her face. _"Yeah, I thought so. The number wasn't saved in my phone, so I kinda guessed." _Watching her ass a little as she walked, he smirked

"_So, I know you're went off in a rush and you're probably halfway to where you're goin' by now, but I don't suppose you'd wanna meet after that?"_

"_That sounds great."_

"_So, I'll wait here, or meet you?"_

"_Well, you're kinda in luck. I'm still in the parking lot. Nice car by the way."_ Bentley stuck his hand out of the car window and smirked. Haleigh looked out of the front window and saw a random hand appear out of the blue and waved _"Nice hand."_

"_Thanks. Everybody always says how I have nice hands. Joey Tribianni once told me I was his hand twin."_ He joked as he heard her giggle down the phone. _"Nice laugh."_ As soon as he said that, her laughing came to a halt in slight embarrassment _"Thanks."_

"_So, you comin' now, or you want me to drive back to come and meet you?" _He joked, insisting her to get in. She then kicked her feet out of her car and slammed her door behind her, sticking her keys in the lock and locking the car. Walking in Bentley's direction, she softly kicked a stone along with her with the phone still to her ear, _"It won't take long, where I gotta go. I just gotta get my sister out of a spot of trouble."_

"_Sounds good."_ She said as she climbed into his car with a smile and looked at him. They locked eyes for a moment and they both smiled the same smile _"Hi."_ She said in a soft voice

"_Hey." _Ben said in reply. They both put the phone down at the same time and then looked at each other before Haleigh decided to break the silence _"So, where is it that we're going, exactly?"_

"_I'll explain on the way."_

"_**Then that time we spent in the car, it was amazing. She was. I daren't voice that feeling though, we'd only just met. I didn't want her thinking I was some kind of weird, deranged stalker person. It was just amazing. I felt as though I could talk to her about anything, we'd only just met, but I felt like I'd known her my whole life. And I tell you, when we kissed, it felt... like no other feeling I'd felt before."**_

"_So, you never quite told me where we're goin'" _Haleigh noted as he started driving, _"I mean, I don't really do this kind of thing often."_

"_This kinda thing?" _Ben curiously asked

"_Yeah, you know. Jumping into a car with a guy I met an hour ago."_

"_Oh. I see. I'm not a crazy deranged psycho if that's what you're worried about."_

"_No. Not at all. I mean, it's kind of... adventurous if you ask me. I mean, I live on adventures, but not these kinds."_

"_You live on adventures?"_

"_Yeah, they're not amazing, but definitely adrenaline filled."_

"_Yeah, I know the feeling." _Bentley softly whispered so she didn't quite hear.

Sitting there for a moment, her hands softly touched the stereo and fiddled around with the stations before realising what she was doing _"Shit, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind. It's just I'm so used to being in control of the radio..."_

"_It's fine, really, just no... weird pink pop princess shit."_

"_Never. More of a 'I wanna slit my wrists, emo type.'" _She said in a calm, peppy voice.

"_You're not being serious, right?"_

"_Do I really look the type?"_

Bentley laughed and shook his head as he started singing to the song that came on immediately, he loved this song. One of the best songs from his childhood, _"I love this song. It reminds me of my younger years. Me and my younger sister used to sing to it and she used to do this weird... dance. If you could even call it dancing. More of a 'I'm gonna move and look like I'm dancing' kinda thing." _Ben rambled on with himself before he even realised what he was doing _"Sorry about my excessive rambling. I tend to do that sometimes."_

"_It's fine. I don't mind." _She said as she sat there, in what looked like complete bliss. She brought her hand to her face and brushed strands of her dark brown, side fringe behind her ear. _"So, I totally forgot what we first started talking about." _Bentley said, breaking the small awkward silence that formed _"Where we're going."_

"_Oh, yeah. We're going to help my sister out of a spot of trouble. She's kinda new to the job."_

"_Nice. And what do you two do? Presuming you're into the same work field..."_

"_Yeah, we are. But it's kind of complicated."_

Haleigh nodded in acceptance, she understood complicated, after all the life of a hunter wasn't exactly a walk in the park. _"How about we cut a deal? I'll tell you mine, if you promise not to freak out at what you hear, then if you don't want to kick me out, then you can tell me yours."_

Bentley pondered on the thought for a moment as he pulled the car round the corner and carried along in a straight line to their destination. _"Sounds like a great deal. But I'm pretty sure, I won't kick you out." _He said in confidence as his hands tapped along the steering wheel to the song that was playing. _"Sweet and low, little girl. Hold me down.." _The song played in the background as he looked to her and then through the front window as the lights changed to red. Looking at Haleigh, he smiled _"Yeah, but before I do... I just wanna say that, I like you. I know that might be a little weird considering we only just met. But, I don't care. Also, I wanna do this..." _She said to Ben as she turned to him and brought her hands to his face and clasped his face in her hands and moved her face closer and pressed her lips against his, in a spur of the moment thing. Bentley went with the kiss and kissed her back _'What a great kisser'_ He thought to himself as she pulled away, leaving him stunned, not knowing what to say. He'd never been in that state. The impatient driver behind them slammed their hand on their horn and a loud, high pitched beep ran through his ears, snapping him back into reality _"Wow." _He whispered to himself as he pressed his foot down on the gas and sped down the lane. As he calmed his driving down, he looked straight ahead and at Haleigh, all he could do was smile _"Bentley, before I tell you what I do for a living, I want you to know that I like you as a person, very much."_ She said in his direction, as soon as he saw his destination, he pulled his '69 Chevy Impala up next to a black BMW, windows tinted a deep shade of black and silver plated alloys. _'Nice' _He thought to himself, before drawing all his attention back to Haleigh. _"I'm a hunter of the supernatural. All those things you had nightmares about when you were a child. I kill those. I make sure that all those things that shouldn't exist don't harm people. It's kinda complicated how I got into it, but if you want me to explain that. I will. Right now" _She bravely admitted. He admired that. But all he could do was grin like a silly school boy _"Is this the part where you kick me out?" _Haleigh curiously questioned him as he opened the door and let his feet escape and reach the fresh air. He stood up and placed his hand on top of the roof before reaching into the car and pulling the keys from the ignition. Bentley looked over at Haleigh, awaiting her to get out. But it was like her ass was glued to the seat, she was content on not moving.

Walking round to the other side of the car, he looked at her with that same stupid grin still stretching from ear to ear. He gently kneeled down and grabbed hold of the sill to keep his balance _"No, Haleigh. This isn't the part where I kick you out. Or tell you, your profession confuses me or scares me. You made a deal with me, I made a deal with you. Now, I have to tell you what I do. You see, I'm also a hunter... of the supernatural. Making sure everyone's safe, away from these demons and.. Tricksters" _he said as he smirked _"And it's not so complicated how I got into it, but if you want me to explain how I did. I will. Right now"_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_February 30__th__, 2010 – 11:36 am_

**Sitting in the driver's seat, with his hands clutched onto the wheel, Ben looked out the front wheel, **_**"So, where are we goin'?" **_**Kinzlee asked, Haleigh nodded in agreement **_**"I don't know, I thought we'd just drive around... See what we can find?" **_**He suggested, as he looked at the girls, they didn't seem too ecstatic at the idea, but seemed to go along with it. Bentley smiled **_**"Guys, c'mon. We hunt all day, sometimes for days on end. I thought it'd be nice to just drive, do stuff we'd never usually do." **_**Kinzlee looked at him **

"_**Are you doing this to torture me?"**_

"_**No, just... for fun. But torturing you, that's a bonus." **_**He said jokingly.**__**Kinzlee forced a laugh and looked at Haleigh and Bentley sat in the front and it got her thinking about Noah, he was a long time ago, but still, in some ways she still had feelings for him, even though he didn't even love her. It was only to get revenge on Bentley. She sighed softly and Bentley caught her face through his mirror, **_**"Kinz, y'allright?" **_**Shaking the thoughts from her head, she looked at Bentley**

"_**Huh, oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just got myself thinking about stuff."**_

"_**Stuff?" **_**Haleigh curiously jumped in.**

"_**Yeah, just some guy.." **_**Kinzlee said in reply**

"_**Some guy called Noah?" **_**Ben asked cautiously**

"_**Noah?" **_** Haleigh again asked **

"_**Yeah. Just some guy."**_

"_**Gotta be more than just some guy if you're thinking about him..." **_** Haleigh said as she turned in her seat a little to face Kinzlee, with a reassuring smile on her face **_**"Yeah. Me and him had a thing, but it turned out that he didn't even love me. He was with me to wind that jerk up." **_**Kinzlee laughed whilst looking over at Bentley. **

"_**Wow, that's kinda low"**_

"_**Yeah. I just refer to him as Asshole, now"**_

"_**Don't think asshole covers it..."**_** Bentley murmured as he looked at them and pulled up outside a bar and turned the car off **_**"C'mon, lets just go in here, have a drink and a good time?" **_**Bentley suggested as he looked at the girls, with a convincing smile spread across his face. **_**"Sure, why not." **_**Kinzlee said with an unconvincing smile on her face. Climbing out of the car, he slammed his door shut and locked it as soon as everybody'd climbed out. Taking Haleigh's hand they waltzed into the bar, with a smile on their face **_**"Hal, Kinz, whaddya want to drink?" **_**He asked with a smile as he took a seat at the bar. **_**"Erm, whatever she's havin'." **_**Kinzlee said. Haleigh looked at Bentley **_**"Beer." **_**She said in reply to his glare **_**"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners? Beer... please."**_** she said with a small laugh following. **

"_**I'll be back in a minute."**_** Kinzlee said as she made her way to the bathroom. Moments after she made her way to the bathroom of the dark, dull bar – just like the one he met Haleigh in – A shady figure followed her. Bentley didn't notice, he was too busy engaging in conversation with his girlfriend. **_**"Here you go. That'll be five dollars." **_**The bartender said just before Bentley handed her a five dollar bill. Meanwhile, the shady figure walked into the light of the bathroom, where Kinzlee stood in front of the mirrors with her hands pressed against the side where the basins sat. **_**"Shitty day, huh?" **_**A deep, hoarse voice asked her. Just like any other person would, Kinzlee looked up. Her face dropped and she turned as fast as she could **_**"How the..." **_**She murmured as the deep-voiced figure lowered his hood. Kinzlee's heartbeat picked up and it felt like it was going to fall out of her chest at any second **_**"Noah, what the fuck?" **_**Noah had a dark, sinister look in his eye, she knew he was up to no good. Making her way to the door as fast as she could, he slammed the door back shut with his hand, blocking her only exit and pinned her against the door**_** "Noah!" **_**She yelled. His hand slapped against her face, concealing her mouth so she was unable to scream. A muffled scream escaped her and he glared down at her **_**"Shut the hell up, Kinzlee. Now, I want you to walk out of here and tell your brother, you're not well." **_**He demanded as he covered her mouth slowly **_**"And if I don't?" **_**She questioned.**

"_**That girl over there, the one he looks all smitten with... I'll kill her."**_** He said as all these vindictive words fell off his tongue.**

**Nodding in agreement, she vowed Haleigh's safety. She loved her as though she was family **_**"I'll meet you outside." **_**Slipping out of the room, he put his hood back up again and discreetly exited the bar and waited by his car. Walking over to Haleigh and Bentley, as she was ordered **_**"Ben, I don't feel so well, I'm gonna go…" **_

"_**Kinz, what's goin' on? You were fine a few minutes ago." **_

"_**Why is it you know me so well?" **_**Kinzlee huffed **_**"Nothing's up. I'm getting off." **_

"_**Kinzlee!" **_**Bentley yelled and drew the attention of the entire bar to himself, Haleigh then placed her hand on his arm to calm him **_**"Ben, just leave her. She'll be fine."**_

"_**What if she's not? We have a lot of enemies"**_

"_**She's strong, she'll be alright." **_**With the gut feeling something was terribly wrong, he ignored Haleigh's wishes and followed Kinzlee out. The first thing he saw was a hooded figure **_**"Kinz!" **_**He yelled and the hooded figure pivoted on his heel and stared at Ben **_**"Noah…" **_**He whispered as he heard the swinging of the door as Haleigh walked out **_**"Ben?" **_

"_**That's Noah."**_

"_**Stay away, Bentley." **_**Noah raspily shouted **

"_**And if I don't…?" **_**He said in reply as he moved his foot one step closer to his sister and the deranged man stood with her. Noah grabbed Kinzlee and pulled her close, so close she was unable to move **_**"I'll kill her… Then her…" **_**He said as he looked at Haleigh **_**"You won't dare" **_

"_**Oh, won't I?" **_**Noah questioned as Bentley provoked him. Noah reached into his back pocket, he pulled out a revolver **_**"Well, I know one thing for sure, is that you're not invincible." **_**He exclaimed as the gun dropped by his side, in sight for them to see, but not enough so everyone saw. Shoving the gun into Kinzlee's back, she lynched forward and gave Bentley a long, hard glare. She was scared, who wouldn't be?**

"_**Ben…" **_**A shaking voice came from Haleigh **_**"If you want her to live, just let her go…" **_

"_**I can't, she's my sister…"**_

"_**And if we stand here and shoot our mouths off, then one of us, is gonna end up injured, or dead. And I don't want that and I know you don't either." **_**Bentley nodded in agreement, he knew Haleigh was right, he just didn't want to admit that. Turning to face Noah and Kinz, he looked at them **_**"Take her."**_

"_**Ben! What the hell are you doing?!" **_**Kinzlee exclaimed as the fear in her eyes intensified.**

"_**I'm saving you're life, K. Trust me." **_**Bentley said loud enough so she could hear. It was like he was stood on an island, safe and Kinzlee was on a boat getting eaten away y sharks and there's nothing he could do about it and it scared the hell out of him. He'd lost his family, **_**they**_** lost their family and apart from Haleigh, she was all he had left. Noah looked at them victoriously as he shoved Kinzlee into the open car door. **_**"Get in and shut up. Right?" **_

"_**Yes, Noah. Three bags full, Noah." **_**Kinzlee mocked as he shoved her onto the back seat.**

"_**Hal, we're following them…" **_**Ben said pointing out the obvious **_**"Lets go." **_**She said fearlessly.**

**Climbing into the car, both the doors slammed at the same time, like in some tacky cop movie and he looked at her with a glint of determination in his eyes **_**"Let's go." He said as he stepped onto the gas pedal, following them as theyremained in his sight, but only slightly. His hands were shaking. Haleigh looked over at him "Let me drive" she stated, he was in no fit state to drive, he liked to put on the tough man exterior, but underneath it all, he was scared and now he was terrified, terrified to lose his family. The only family he had left."No. I'm okay, if we stop now, we'll lose 'em."**_

**Speeding left, then right. The car was in his eye sight until Noah pushed his gas pedal down and Bentley did the same. Noah's car then came to a firm halt and Bentley pushed his foot on the brake. The Impala span a 360 and then skidded and headed for a tree. As the driver's side of the car slammed into the tree, the impact shoved an unconscious Bentley over towards the passenger's side where a faintly conscious Haleigh sat. **_**"Ben? Ben!" **_**Haleigh yelled as Bentley's head fell from the dash into her lap **_**"Bentley!" **_**Kinzlee screamed from the back seat of the Ford where all she could do was watch her brothers car sit there. **_**"What the fuck were you thinking?!"**_** She screamed in Noah's direction **_**"You really think I'm that stupid as to letting your brother follow us? Now we can be together in peace and harmony."**_** Noah said as he turned to look at her and placed his hand creepily on her knee **_**"Get off me!" **_

"_**You actually think I was being serious? Ha."**_** He scoffed as he turned back to look at the road ahead and sped off watching the Impala sit there cuddling with the tree. Bentley's eyes then began to flicker **_**"Hal…" **_**He raspily whispered.**

"_**Bentley, I'm right here." **_**She said looking down in his direction **_**"Where's Kinzlee?"**_

"_**With Noah…"**_

"_**Noah?!" **_**He yelled as he jerked himself up and his head collided with the window, knocking him back down **_**"Haleigh, can you move?" **_

"_**Yeah, just about." **_

"_**Can you get out of the car?"**_

"_**I think so…"**_

"_**Can you try?"**_

"_**Yeah…" **_**Her hand then clasped around the door handle and pushed it outwards **_**"Ugh." **_**She murmured as she pushed it out with all her might and nearly fell out. Smiling at her efforts, she looked at Bentley**_** "C'mon baby." **_**She said as she stepped out and turned around and extended her hand for him to take. Bentley reached out and grabbed her wrist as she grabbed his to support him **_**"Ben, c'mon."**_

"_**Alright! Alright. Pull." **_**He said as she braced herself, her feet firmly tied to the ground. Trying to push himself out, she pulled his arm to try and help **_**"Again."**_** He requested as her grip around his wrist tightened as she pulled harder **_**"Ahhhh." **_**He called out in pain **_**"Ah! Ah! Ah… I think my leg is stuck. Pull again." **_**On his request she did so. The collapsed metal that had a tight hold onto his leg scraped along his ankle as she pulled, the harder the pull the more it hurt. **_**"Fuck." **_**He whispered to himself. Feeling the metal open its jaw, his ankle cracked as it escaped the mouth of the metal allowing his foot freedom **_**"That's it." **_** He said as he slid out of the car and fell on top of Haleigh **_**"I'm sorry baby." **_**He said looking down at her as he pushed himself up with his arms and rolled himself off of her and fell onto his back.**


End file.
